My Immortal
by KissOfARose
Summary: Yugi Muto ist ein einsamer Junge, der nach dem Tod seines Großvaters am liebsten selber sterben würde. Als er eines Tages brutal zusammengeschlagen wird, findet er jedoch Jemanden, der den Tod bereits erfahren und ihn überwunden hat. Er findet einen sc


My Immortal

Kapitel 1: Für immer alleine

Yugi Muoto war schon immer zu kurz und zu schmächtig für sein Alter gewesen.

Jetzt war er auch noch alleine, vollkommen alleine. Der kleine Sechzehnjährige stand, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, an einem stürmischen Freitag im November auf dem Friedhof der schönen Stadt Domino.

Der Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und machte die einsame Gestalt nur noch schemenhaft sichtbar.

Schon vor einer Stunde hatte der Pfarrer den Friedhof verlassen, nicht ohne Yugis Schulter zu drücken um sein Mitgefühl zu bekunden. Doch es half nicht, niemand half ihm.

Die Regentropfen auf seinem Gesicht vermischten sich mit Tränen. „Großvater..."schluchzte Yugi und sank neben dem frischen Grab auf die Knie. „Großvater." Yugis letzter lebender Verwandter, sein Großvater, war vor vier Tagen gestorben, einfach eingeschlafen und nicht mehr aufgewacht.

„Ich wünschte du hättest mich mitgenommen, Großvater. Dahin wo du jetzt bist, da wo Mutter und Vater sind, dahin, wo ich nicht mehr alleine wäre."

Yugi war ein einsames Kind. In der Schule hatte er keine Freunde und war ein beliebtes Opfer für den Spott seiner Mitschüler. Aber es war alles zu ertragen gewesen, denn er hatte ein zu Hause gehabt, in das er zurückkehren konnte. Und nun? Nun erwarteten ihn Stille und Leere und unendliche Einsamkeit.

Am Montagmorgen klingelte der Wecker in aller Frühe und riss Yugi aus dem Schlaf.

Obwohl die Schule immer erst um acht Uhr begann, stand Yugi um fünf Uhr auf, um möglichst als erster in der Schule zu sein, in der Hoffnung seinen Mitschülern nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen.

Die Schulleitung hatte ihm angeboten, ein paar Wochen nicht in die Schule zu kommen, doch er hatte abgelehnt.

Zu Hause würde es ihm nicht besser gehen, also konnte er auch gleich etwas lernen. Großvater hätte es sicher nicht gewollt, wenn Yugis schulische Leistungen leiden würden.

So machte sich der Sechzehnjährige auf seinen Schulweg durch die noch anhaltende Dunkelheit der sterbenden Nacht.

Yugi seufzte erleichtert als er sich zum Mittagessen in den entlegensten Winkel der Kantine verzog. Niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, sie hatten ihn bis jetzt in Ruhe gelassen. „Zum Glück, das Gelächter der Anderen hätte mir heute noch gefehlt", dachte er und betrachtete gedankenversunken sein Mittagessen.

Er hatte keinen Hunger und stocherte nur lustlos in seinem Kartoffelbrei herum.

Yugi fühlte sich noch immer wie in einem schlechten Traum. Einfach morgens aufwachen und feststellen, dass alles nicht der Realität entsprach, dass er die Treppen heruntersteigen würde um mit seinem Großvater zu frühstücken, so, wie es immer gewesen war.

Dem Sechzehnjährigen kam es so vor, als sei sein Großvater nur auf einer Reise, von der er bald zurückkehren konnte.

Doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er mit grausamer Sicherheit, dass sein Großvater gegangen war und nicht wiederkehren würde, nie mehr. Die Endgültigkeit dieser Tatsache schlug ihm jedes Mal erneut wie eine eiserne Faust ins Gesicht und trieb ihm die Tränen in die großen, gefühlvollen Augen.

Er senkte den Kopf, damit niemand bemerkte, dass er weinte und hoffte inständig, dass ihn niemand beachten würde.

Plötzlich schlug jemand seine Hände mit einem lauten Knall auf seinen Tisch und ließ Yugi zusammenfahren.

„Ja wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Yugi Muoto ist...Was hab ich eben von den Lehrern belauscht? Der alte Kauz bei dem du gewohnt hast, ist abgekratzt? **HEY, ALLES MAL HERHÖREN: DEM ALTEN KNACKER VON HEULSUSE MUOTO HIER HAT MAN DAS LICHT AUSGEKNIPPST!! **Oder hat er sich freiwillig gekillt, damit du kleiner Penner ihn nicht mehr jeden Tag nervst?!"

Koichi, Yugis Mitschüler und Klassentyrann hatte sich vor dem Tisch aufgebaut und mit seiner alltäglichen Folter begonnen. Schadenfroh grinste er Yugi an und packte ihn hart am Kragen. „Guck mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede, du wertloses Stück Schleim!"

Yugi hatte bei jedem Wort das der andere gesprochen hatte, die Fäuste härter zusammengeballt, die Zähne mehr aufeinander gebissen und die Augen noch starrer auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, bis er gezwungen wurde Koichi anzublicken.

Das hämische Grinsen des anderen und die immer wiederhallenden Worte in seinem Ohr ließen ihn rot sehen.

„Sprich nie wieder so über meinen Großvater, klar?? NIE WIEDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"In seiner Wut schnappte sich der Kleinere seinen Teller mit dem nicht angerührten Essen und schleuderte ihn seinem vollkommen erstarrten Gegner ins Gesicht, bevor er aufsprang und rannte, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen. Weg, weg nur weg von hier.

Tränen trübten seine Sicht, als er ziellos aus dem Gebäude stürmte, nicht ohne hämische oder neugierige Blicke der anderen Schüler auf sich zu ziehen.

Eine Stunde nach Schulschluss stand Yugi zitternd vor dem Eingangstor und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. „Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Koichi wird sich mit Sicherheit ganz fürchterlich rächen...", dachte er angsterfüllt, als er sich zu seinem Spind schlich.

Nach seinem Ausbruch in der Mensa war er blindlings aus der Schule gerannt und hatte seine Tasche im Gebäude gelassen. Doch die benötigte er, denn schließlich war sein Schlüssel und seine Geldbörse mit seinen Personalien darin.

In der Hoffnung Koichi so schnell nicht mehr über den Weg zu laufen, schlich er sich die Gänge entlang, als er endlich seinen Spind erreichte.

„Glück gehabt!"dachte Yugi erleichtert, als er wenige Minuten später zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus dem Schulgebäude rannte. „Wenn ich jetzt meinen Schleichweg nach Hause nehme, wird Koichi mich wenigstens für heute nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und morgen kann ich notfalls einfach krank gemeldet zu Hause bleiben."

Yugis „Schleichweg"war ein enormer Umweg durch das Hafen- und Industrieviertel der Stadt, den er meistens nahm um den Schlägern aus seiner Schule zu entgehen. Bisher hatten sie ihn dort noch nicht gefunden.

Da es Mitte November war, war es bereits stockfinster, bevor Yugi auch nur die Hälfte seines Weges zurückgelegt hatte und in eine Gasse, die zwischen alten Lagerhäusern hindurchführte, einbog.

Hier standen kaum Straßenlaternen und der Weg war auf grund dessen nur spärlich beleuchtet.

So nahm der Yugi auch erst viel zu spät die vier Gestalten wahr, die an die Wand eines besonders schäbigen Lagerraums gelehnt standen.

„Sieh an Muoto, da bist du ja endlich. Und ich dachte, du würdest nicht mehr auftauchen. Tz tz tz, dachtest du wirklich, du könntest mir entkommen, nachdem was du dir heute geleistet hast?"

„Koichi" keuchte Yugi atemlos und blickte vor Angst erstarrt in das grimmig verzerrte Gesicht des wesentlich Größeren. „Angst, Kleiner? Du solltest dir eben besser vorher überlegen, mit wem du dich anlegst.

Packt ihn Jungs!"

Bis zu jenem Augenblick wusste Yugi nicht, wie weit man hinab sinken kann, in die unendlichen Tiefen höllischer Schmerzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sehnlich man sich eine Ohnmacht herbeiwünschen kann.

Doch nun wusste er es.

Die Vier wesentlich größeren und kräftigeren Jungen packten ihn. Zwei hielten seine Arme fest, einer stopfte ihm ein altes Tuch in den Mund, das ihn am Schreien hindern sollte und Koichi prügelte auf ihn ein. Schlag um Schlag, immer härter. In den Magen, auf die Brust oder ins Gesicht.

Yugi schmeckte Blut, wollte sich wehren, davonlaufen, doch er konnte nicht. Ein fieses Knacken und ein höllischer Schmerz ließen ihn ahnen, dass Koichi ihm gerade eine oder mehrere Rippen gebrochen hatte.

Schließlich, nach unendlich langen Minuten warfen die Jungen den leblosen Körper zu Boden und nahmen ihm das Tuch aus dem Mund. Koichi trat ihm ein letztes Mal in den Magen, was Yugi erbrechen und nach Luft ringen ließ.

Gelächter war zu hören und wie durch einen fernen Dunstschleier hörte er Koichis Stimme: „Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, du kleine Ratte! Kommt Jungs, wir gehen!"

Damit war er allein. Alleine mit seinem Körper, der sich vor Schmerz taub anfühlte. Sein Gesicht blutete und lag neben einer Pfütze Erbrochenem. Doch Yugi nahm dies nicht mehr war. Aus den leblosen Augen liefen Tränen und eine bleierne Müdigkeit und Kälte ergriffen Besitz von ihm. War das Sterben? Warum auch nicht? Dann wäre er wenigstens nicht mehr alleine. Er spürte den Regen nicht mehr, der begonnen hatte auf ihn niederzuprasseln. „Großvater...". Ein leises Flüstern, bevor er sich endgültig in die tröstende Umarmung der Finsternis gleiten ließ.


End file.
